<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gods &amp; Monsters. by letstakethedawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656183">Gods &amp; Monsters.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstakethedawn/pseuds/letstakethedawn'>letstakethedawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Friendship, Gay Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstakethedawn/pseuds/letstakethedawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of wine and friendship leads to messy sheets and sweaty bodies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azriel/Cassian (ACoTaR), Emerie/Azriel, Nesta Archeron &amp; Emerie, Nesta Archeron/Cassian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sjm smut that will be sending me to hell</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gods &amp; Monsters.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>big thank you to @julemmaes @sayosdreams @perseusannabeth on tumblr for hyping me up to write this and then brain storming all the smutty ideas through endless voice notes that if anyone heard they would think we were horny little shits which we are. Since we only see Emerie in like one scene I kinda made her my own so I made her a bad bitch because she gives me that vibe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>When Emerie and Azriel would visit for dinner almost every Friday, their nights usually ended up in drinking. Cassian would cook a massive meal with the help of his overly aggressive sous chef Emerie whilst Nesta and Azriel sat at the table listening to their lovers' bicker, discussing more civilized things such as what novels they were reading. They had sort of a book club, each recommending a book for the other and taking a month to read it so that they could discuss the plot of each book. That was how Azriel and Nesta had become such good friends, sometimes in the past Emerie had joined which had given Azriel a chance to get to know the female before they’d gotten together.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The meal would be large and Cassian and Azriel would discuss how Feyre and Rhysand were doing to the annoyance of Emeire. She disliked the high lord more than Nesta and for good reasons. Azriel had taken Emerie to meet his family when they’d first gotten together and Mor had been plain rude with bombarding questions even daring to ask Emerie a very personal matter concerning her clipped wings that had left her gaping. Rhysand had scoffed, actually scoffed when Emerie had said what she did as a job. She had begged Azriel to take her home before dessert was even served, losing her usual confidence and leaving with teary eyes and with shaky hands.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Inner Circle had treated Emerie like she was undeserving.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nesta knew how much trauma surrounded Emerie’s wings and Mor had too, making it even more infuriating that she had intruded her privacy like that. Rhysand had even muttered how rude it was when Emerie and Azriel had abruptly left.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After the meal they’d retired to the living room, the warm fire burning, and glasses of wine and whiskey were passed around. They’d only been sat talking for maybe half an hour when Cassian had revealed some very shocking and illicit information.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ve sucked Azriel’s dick?” Nesta gaped at her mate who was laughing loudly beside her, even Azriel was chuckling at the surprise in the shocked female. Emerie, who sat basically on Azriel’s lap in the large leather love seat, was staring at him with wide eyes. Obviously that information had been unknown to her as well.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“When, why, how, and why didn’t you tell me??” Nesta spit out the questions to the males, Emerie hummed in agreement and sipped her wine. The two Illyrian males seemed to share a look, Azriel dragging a hand through his swept-back hair as a small smirk graced his handsome face. “We were young and curious and neither of us was going to sleep with Rhysand, he was out there fucking anything that moved and I personally wasn’t about to catch a disease,” Azriel spoke with humour tickling his tone. Nesta had sat up from cuddling in her mates' side and placed the glass of wine down, she’d been nursing since they’d sat down after dinner. The two couples often had weekly dinners together since Azriel and Emerie had gotten together less than a year ago after months of obvious sexual tension and pining.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nesta and Cassian had definitely meddled in that budding relationship.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cassian rubbed Nesta’s back softly as he spoke. “We were in Summer I think, bored and tipsy and we’re both good-looking so why not?” He chuckled as Nesta still stared and even Emerie had put her glass down to look at Azriel with a tender glare. “I mean how do you think that building got destroyed?”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Emerie gasped and sat up fully “You're telling me you two fucked so good that you destroyed a building?” She narrowed her slender eyes toward Azriel who seemed amused by her stupor. “You’ve been holding out om me then, shadowsinger” Cassian burst into laughter and even Nesta chuckled as Azriel couldn’t keep a cool expression and gaped at his lover who seemed rather pleased with herself. Emerie just flipped her braid over a shoulder and shrugged as Azriel gave her a look that clearly said ‘<em>are you happy with yourself now?’.  </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, would you do it again?” Nesta asked after a few moments and Cassian immediately looked at her with a raised brow. She seemed unaffected by his dismay and raised her brows looking at both males. “I’m asking a question, it’s polite to answer.” Both males looked at each other and shrugged almost in unison.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s mated male, so it seems unlikely but yeah. We were fine. Surprisingly enough, Cassian’s mouth is good for other things than talking shit”. Cassian huffed a laugh, giving the shadowsinger a playful glare.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He has always been good with his mouth,” Nesta smirked, looking almost proud of her mate.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Emerie pretended to gag and Cassian smirked. “Don’t be jealous, we all know you’re secretly loving this” He taunted and Emerie gave him a challenging smirk. “Please you’d love to hear of me and Nesta fucking, we’d be incredible.” There was a short silence and the room seemed to grow hotter as they all exchanged looks, clearly imagining exactly what Emerie had said.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You wouldn’t be able to handle me” Nesta said simply and Emerie smirked knowingly.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can assure you, it would be quite the opposite” She crooned and Nesta bit her lip slightly. Nesta couldn’t deny she’d been attracted to Emerie when she’d met her; Emerie was tall almost 6’ tall with a fuller figure and a sort of beauty she hadn’t seen among the high fae with a longer and sharper face, slender onyx eyes, and matching dark curls. Wings of obsidian that though were terribly scarred still held breath-taking beauty. Emerie had the look of a book heroine in Nesta’s opinion.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nes, you realize I can sense your lust through the bond” Cassian whispered into her ear and Nesta flushed immediately turning to look at him. She immediately saw the molten hazel of his eyes swimming with that same lust. She liked that about Cassian, that when it came to their desire it always seemed to burn at the same pace, and right now... it was burning for the two Illyrian’s across from them. Emerie was sipping her wine whilst Azriel murmured in her ear, his shadows tangling with her midnight braid as a slow smile made its way onto the female's face and her eyes darted to Nesta and Cassian. Those gods-damned shadows had definitely whispered back to their master what Nesta and Cassian were both thinking or at least what their scent was beginning to grow heavy with.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Emerie, ever the bravest spoke first. “You know it’s rude not to share with the room, we can practically smell you” She teased, seemingly oblivious to the fact both Nesta and Cassian’s lust wasn’t entirely just for each other.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We can go, leave you in peace?” Azriel offered more politely.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What if we didn’t want you to leave?” Cassian dared to ask, his tone cocky thought Nesta sensed the anxiety down their bond and squeezed his side in gentle comfort. If they got rejected, they could still enjoy the night themselves.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Emerie showed the most expression, mouth dropping open slightly and her eyes darting to Azriel who seemed stunned for only a moment before the side of his mouth curled up into a knowing smile. Cassian and Azriel had bedded two females together before but this was different. Nesta was Cassian’s mate and Azriel was pretty sure if Emerie wasn’t his, then she was still his soulmate and he knew despite his and Cassian’s bond, jealousy could be an issue. The idea did send a thrill down Azriel’s spine nonetheless</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you are insinuating what I think, Cass?” Azriel asked lowly, his voice becoming just the slightest bit smokier. Emerie bit her lip and locked eyes with Nesta, silver pooling into onyx as the two females waited for what their lovers might say. Emerie could sense that her lover had made up his mind, his shadows moving, stroking along her clothed thighs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cassian smirked, “Nervous, Az?” He teased and the shadowsinger’s shadows seemed to pool out more, slipping down and close to where Cassian and Nesta say. “We’ve done it many times, two females, and don’t act like you're not itching to see my cock again” Cassian added, his usual humour seeming to lighten the tension that was starting to fill the room.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why don’t we just try it, no expectations, and if anyone feels uncomfortable, we stop and never speak about it again. We’re all grown?” Emerie offered and there were nods and grunts of agreement but no attempt to move. Silence filled the room until Nesta huffed and stood, gown slightly hiked up from where she’d been curled up. “Bedroom?” She asked, her voice like silk that had all three Illyrian’s shivering whether internally or visibly. They nodded almost in unison and Nesta grabbed Cassian’s arm and winnowed. Azriel followed with Emerie right after.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was awkward shifting for some time, all of that darting to look at each other nervous to make the first move. Even Cassian seemed hesitant of where to start. It was Emerie who took it upon herself to break the awkward stares and walk over, cupped the back of Nesta’s throat, and kissed her intensely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The kiss was immediately reciprocated, Nesta’s dainty hands grasping at Emerie’s full lips as the women’s tongues fought for dominance. Cassia let out a heavy groan and turned to Az. “She’s quite confident, eh?” Azriel gave a smoky chuckle and made a gesture for Cassian to get on the bed, to which the largest Illyrian obliged obediently. Ever the good boy for the spymaster.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nesta and Emerie began undoing each other's dresses as soon as they heard a soft thump on the bed, not tearing their lips away. Emerie’s dress was the first to fall, revealing deep olive skin with soft scars littering her skin. She was fuller in the hips than Nesta, but they both had heavy breasts which to Nesta’s delight were bare and she could resist pulling away to cup one. Emerie simply batted her hand away with a tut and turned Nesta around with a firm grip on her shoulder before helping her slip out of her gown and leaving her also bare. Once Emerie had nearly ripped her underthing's off as well as her own, both women looked over towards the bed and moaned at the sight. Both males had stripped nude and Cassian was palming Azriel whilst tracing his lips over the shadowsinger’s throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come here,” Azriel ordered the females and Nesta was first, crawling onto the bed on her hands and knees and dragging her lips over one of Cassian’s bare shoulders. Emerie followed the other side, smirking widely as she observed her lover's eyes shutter as Cassian pulled him closer and palmed him, parting to press a harsh kiss on Nesta’s lips. Emerie moaned softly at the sight and nuzzled into Azriel who dragged a scarred finger across her pebbled nipples. Nesta pulled away from her mate and nodded down to Azriel’s cock which was twitching with need.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Suck his cock Cassian, make him come down your throat.” Nesta crooned and Cassian shuddered at her command. He got down onto his elbows using one for support as he softly licked the head of Azriel’s big cock. The male made a soft groan and grasped Cassian’s hair whilst Nesta leaned over to Emerie so she was leaning over Cassian who laid on his stomach, her breasts tickling his back as the female’s lips met once more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cassian began to bob teasingly onto the head of Azriel’s dick, swirling his tongue over the small slit until Azriel tightened his grip on his hair and urged Cassian to take more into his mouth. At first, he didn’t oblige until Azriel let out a soft growl that was cut off by Cassian taking almost his entire length into his mouth, gagging loudly on the massive cock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Emerie had been kissing Nesta until both their lips were swollen when she abruptly pulled away and said in a breathy voice. “Turn around and spread your legs, Nesta” Nesta blinked a little dazed before nodding and turning on her hands and knees and sticking her ass towards Emerie. Her legs parted wide enough for Emerie to slip a finger through Nesta’s wet folds. The noise Nesta made was loud and wanton, her folds dripping with wetness that immediately coated Emerie’s single finger.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck Az, she’s dripping” Emerie moaned as she brushed her finger around Nesta’s clit gently. Azriel groaned and the hand that wasn’t in Cassian’s hair grasped out to pull and knead at Emerie’s nearest breast. Cassian was swirling his tongue around Azriel’s cock, continuing to take him deep just to release him again as his free hand cupped Azriel’s balls and kneaded them with a roughness that had Azriel gasping.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck that’s good, Cass.” Azriel praised and Cassian chuckled roughly against his cock, painfully hard himself and sneaking a peak to where Emerie was dragging a finger through his mate’s dripping cunt. Emerie suddenly slipped a finger into Nesta making her gasp loudly and her upper body buckled, ass still the air for Emerie’s access. Nesta was on the verge of coming already, between the sweet attention to her soaked pussy and the sloppy noises of her mate sucking a male’s cock, she was already feeling overwhelmed and she could only guess how much more intense it was going to get.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good girl, Nesta” Azriel crooned from where he watched, one hand roughly toying with Emerie’s reddening nipple whilst he forced Cassian down onto his cock. This had to be the afterlife.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cassian gagged violently and let out a pleading whimper as Azriel held him on his cock, forcing Cassian’s aching throat to stretch to accommodate Azriel’s dick. He’d sucked Azriel’s cock many times, they’d been young and bored the first time and everyone had always said Cassian had a smart mouth but something about being joined by the two females they loved made this whole experience that more intense and it had Cassian’s cock throbbing to the point of pain. He was desperate to stick his dick in someone. At this point, he couldn’t care who as long as he got to cum deep inside them.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But he knew he wouldn’t get that release until Azriel came and from experience, the shadowsinger could last a long fucking time.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Emerie had slid two more fingers and kept scissoring them as she pumped them into Nesta’s pussy, the wet noises obscene. Emerie was dripping herself, she could feel it beginning to run down her thighs but she wanted to be the giver when it came to Nesta, didn’t care about her own pleasure, and wanted to focus on friend’s. She stroked her thumb against Nesta’s clit and that was a breaking point for Nesta who let out a raw cry but Emerie growled out a command that shocked even herself. “Not until Az comes, Nesta”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Azriel groaned in approval at Emerie’s words, beginning to fuck Cassian’s mouth in an attempt to get closer to release for the sake of both Nesta and Cassian. They were both sloppy messes, droll dripping out of both their mouths as they were both used. Nesta with her cunt being brutalized by Emerie’s fingers and Cassian’s mouth being abused by Azriel’s large cock. The noise that left Azriel when he finally came was more animal than anything, hot spurts of come running down Cassian’s sore throat whilst Nesta’s pussy clenched around as she spread fingers and came with a silent scream, limbs seizing up.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For a long while, the room filled with heavy breathing as Emerie slumped into Azriel’s side licking her fingers lazily. Cassian pulled back off Azriel’s now soft cock and switched to lay on his back groaning as he massaged his throat gently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nesta turned to stroke Cassian’s hair, smiling down at him with drool still on her chin.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I don’t think there’s any going back now” Cassian rasped and they all snorted slightly.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s not even over, General,” Emerie said as she leaned over to bump Cassian’s visibly aching cock causing his hips to jerk and him to glare at the female. “You’re evil, how does Azriel deal with you?” Cassian joked, a large hand rubbing at one of Nesta’s hips.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know how to make her submit, she loves to act all dominating and cocky but you’ll see that Emerie loves the attention” He breathed and Cassian could have groaned at the mental image.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nesta, get on my cock” Cassian said after a bit more of a breather and Nesta bit her lip to stop a grin as she moved to straddle him, brushing the head of his desperate cock against her dripping pussy causing him to let out a guttural moan.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Emerie looked to Azriel who was watching Nesta and Cassian before nodding to her. “Sit on his face, Emos óneiros” The nickname had her heart racing, it was something he rarely called her around others. It meant ‘My dream’ in Illyrian. The first time he had called her it Emerie had told him she loved him.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nesta let Cassian slip into her and whimpered as he filled her to the hilt, hands bracing herself on his chest as she set a soft pace despite Cassian’s obvious need for more. Emerie moved over and hefted a leg over Cassian’s head and grinned down at him. “This is one way to get to you to shut up, General” She seated herself on his mouth whimpering loudly as soon as her pussy finally found some sort of relief against Cassian’s still wet face. Cassian let out a throaty moan against her cunt and immediately began working his tongue against her clit whilst Nesta picked her pace up urging Azriel to come to her and wrapped her hand around his cock trying to get him hard again quickly. They worked in unison almost, Emerie riding Cassian’s tongue whilst leaning over to kissing along Nesta’s collarbone.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Azriel was thrusting into Nesta’s soft hand as his own hand snaked to squeeze Emerie’s ass. Nesta picked up her pace, and whimpered as Cassian’s own hips began to buck up into her hitting all the perfect ridges. She was going to come too soon Cassian was moaning against Emerie’s pussy as well.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Azriel had gotten hard enough and moved back behind Emerie, kneading her ass cheeks for a moment before leaning down and spitting right onto her ass and gently using it to insert a finger. She gasped and turned to Az, her eyes like pools of boiling oil. Azriel kissed her jaw gently and lined himself up against her asshole and slowly pressing in, making sure to take it slow to make Emerie squirm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nesta moved on Cassian’s cock violently, watching Emerie’s expression change as Azriel pushed into her ass... Mother above was she expressive. Cassian gave her a particularly hard thrust that had Nesta slipping over the edge in seconds coming with a deep ‘uhhhh’. Cassian didn't’ cum, he kept thrusting despite her sensitivity.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Azriel had finally sheathed himself into Emerie’s ass, her teeth digging into her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning too loud, she lifted off Cassian’s face to squirm and that gave Cassian a chance to move suddenly and in one quick manoeuvre, he pulled out of Nesta and moved to have her sat in his lap facing Emerie and Azriel. He slipped back into her and without giving her a chance began pounding into her, one hand grasping her hips tightly against him and the over big hand cupping her breast harshly.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Emerie was going to go insane, she hadn’t even cum yet and she already felt incredible. “Fuck me harder Az!” She cried as he split her ass open.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Azriel was pounding into her ass as she now sat in his lap, one scared hand roughly playing with her clit as the other grasped her throat tightly, controlling her breathing. He whispered truly filthy things into her ear in Illyrian, going from how slutty she was to tell her to watch Cassian’s dick move into Nesta’s little tight pussy. She did watch through watery eyes as she felt herself falling closer and closer to her climax.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nesta watched Emerie sob and moan, her face red as Aziel held her throat tightly.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cass” She whimpered as her mate bit her shoulder roughly. “Please cum, please cum, please cum!” She begged, her stomach tightening as she neared another orgasm. She couldn’t take anymore after this, she felt like her body was about to shatter from how much pleasure it was experiencing. Cassian let out a chuckle and kissed along her jaw. “You going to cum watching Emerie get pounded?” He breathed into her ear and she made a desperate noise and grasped the large arm wrapped around her hips and dug her nails into his skin.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please Cum!” She screeched and then she was coming again, clenching around his thick cock violently and thanking the mother as Cassian came deep into her, spurting hot strings of cum into her and thrusting messily through their shared orgasms.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Emerie was squealing as Azriel slammed into her, fingers rubbing her clit furiously as he pounded almost too hard into her ass. “Come.” He suddenly ordered and Emerie knew she had to; it was one of Azriel’s favourite things to do with Emerie. To make her do things on command. She did cum moaning so loud she heard it echo, her eyes rolling back into her head and the world slipping away. Azriel let out a low growl as he came into her ass not even stopping his cruel pace.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sounds of whimpers and heavy breathing filled the room as Emerie climbed off Azriel’s cock, ass gaping and cum dripping out as she collapsed onto her stomach with her wings spread. She needed a moment.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Emerie was unaware as Nesta, Cassian and Azriel shared a look, all of them seeming to agree on one thing. Emerie had barely gotten any attention and Azriel’s comment about Emerie lovingit and him knowing how to make her submit had echoed in all their memories.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>I want to see that.</em> Cassian rasped down the bond.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nesta nodded in agreement, kissing his jaw before they moved slowly.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Azriel brushed a finger along Emerie’s wing and she gasped immediately looking at him. “Az” She panted and he smirked softly.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Emerie’s wings are insanely sensitive and she loves when people touch them, don’t you?” He teased coolly and Emerie to their surprise flushed lightly at his words and sucked her bottom lip. “You want us to touch them, Emerie?” Cassian purred moving to gently blow onto one of her wings which made her whimper. She groaned burying her face into the bed. It was Nesta that had Emerie's head shooting up as Nesta guided Emerie’s hips up so she was on her knees and kissed along her thighs. She knew Cassian was watching as she dragged her tongue along Emerie’s center feeling it twitch against her. Both males knew exactly how-to pleasure Illyrian wings. Azriel gently pressed against the joints whilst Cassian brushed his finger against the thinnest of the skin, with Nesta’s tongue lapping her clit. Emerie let out a loud groan as her hips shook.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mother above!” She cried as they continued, Cassian’s tongue making contact with Emerie’s wings and Azriel, mothers' tits, Azriel bit one of her wing's joints, and Emerie screamed as she came. Nesta’s tongue fucking her through it. Emerie was still gasping when she realised, they hadn’t stopped/ Nesta even added her fingers pushing two straight into Emerie’s still sensitive cunt whilst Cassian sucked on one of the ridges of her talons and Azriel nibbled along the leathery skin causing her whole body to tremble and throaty and loud groans to escape her pretty lips.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Emerie found the strength to use her hands to gently stroke both the male's cocks, making them both moan in appreciation.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She hasn’t stopped clenching” Nesta breathed pulling back slightly, mouth dripping with her frend’s release. She still pumped her fingers into Emerie’s quivering pussy as she leaned over and kissed Cassian, his tongue lapping up the juices before returning to dragging his tongue along her sensitive wings. Azriel leaned over, pulling a certain thin piece of her wing and Emerie was coming again already, her juices flowing out onto Nesta’s hand. Her hands around their cocks quickened.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good girl, Em” Azriel whispered. “Come again and again” She shook her head and tried to say please no more but it came out as a loud moan as Nesta bit the soft flesh of her ass.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“P-please” Emerie pleaded eyes full of tears as she met Cassian’s mischievous gaze. He’d definitely not forget Emerie, the loudmouth shopkeeper begging him anytime soon. They kept touching her, kept simulating her until she’d come another three times, and made both males cum with her hands. Their juices glistening across her overstimulated wings,  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I want to see you on Azriel’s cock, Sweetheart” Cassian purred moving to stroke Nesta’s cheek with a rough thumb. She looked at him with heavy eyes but nodded wiping her chin, which was still dripping with Emerie’s juices, she looked over Azriel who was already hard and gently pulling Emerie’s hair from her braid.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t” Emerie breathed when she saw the look on Azriel’s face, knew he was going to ask her to fuck Cassian. “Please I can’t” She begged and Azriel cupped her cheek and nodded.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Her mouth will work fine” Cassian growled and Azriel nodded in agreement “Behave” He whispered to his lover before he and Cassian swapped sides. Emerie was up on her hands and knees, not even wiping the tears that had made her cheeks raw as she wrapped a hand around Cassian’s cock and kissed the tip softly. Cassian let out a throaty chuckled and held her thick ebony hair back as he watched her.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nesta had also gotten onto her hands and knees, ass out as Azriel stroked her with his cock, chuckling when she gasped as his cock head hit her swollen clit. “Fuck me” She ordered almost annoyed by his teasing, looking back at narrowing her eyes at the shadowsinger whose eyes were dark and his face cold. Nesta knew immediately she had fucked up. He plunged into her giving her no time to adjust to his size before pulling out to the tip and slamming back in, again and again.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The gasped from Nesta attracted Cassian’s attention, his grip on Emerie’s hair tightening as he watched Azriel begin to pound his mate, her silver eyes wide and her brows knitted together. She looked desperate and Cassian loved it.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Emerie gasped sharply when Cassian began to thrust into her mouth with no warning, his thick cock hitting the back of her throat harshly and her hands scrambling to grasp his thighs to keep herself steady. He looked down at her and smirked, suddenly using one hand to pinch her nose whilst thrusting not allowing her to take a breath. Emerie made desperate noises as she struggled to breathe, fresh tears pooling down her cheeks as he released her nose just to pinch it again after a few thrusts.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Azriel had one hand pressed firmly against Nesta’s lower stomach feeling his cock as it moved insider her, the other had her hair pulling her head back so she was clearly able to watch Cassian. His shadows had taken to playing with her nipples, he wasn’t entirely comfortable using his shadows on someone who wasn’t his lover but Nesta’s breasts were just begging for attention. His thrusts were harsh but not fast, drawing out her pleasure which had her growling his name and ordering him to go faster. He of course ignored her. Nesta’s growls sound turned inaudible as she rocked closer to the edge but his pace was keeping her from falling and it was becoming torture.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mother above, harder you asshole!” Nesta snarled and Azriel heard Cassian chuckle. Azriel gave a few softer thrusts before he began to fuck her violently. The sounds of his hips against her soft ass head him groaning and he tried to focus on Nesta but he heard a particularly desperate whimper from Emerie and peeked over to watch as Cassian fucked the Illyrian women’s mouth brutally. What had Azriel pounding deep into Nesta was the hand that roughly tugged at Emerie’s wing making her squeal loudly and choke against the commander's dick.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nesta must have been watching it too, because her pussy became tighter instantly.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Emerie couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, could only focus on the cock ripping her throat open and the calloused hand gripping her wing and making her overstimulated pussy quiver. She was going to cum before Cassian did and she knew he wouldn’t like it, Azriel wouldn’t either. From what she could hear Nesta was too focused on coming herself to even care.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nesta made a loud whine that indicated her nearing orgasm and Azriel caught Cassian's molten gaze. “Where should I come?” He breathed and Cassian groaned, their similar hazel eyes melting into each other.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“On her ass, cum all over her back and ass” Cassian breathed and groaned as he fought Emerie’s tongue against his cock. “Where should I come?” He asked Azriel who lazily smirked, his usual cold expression replaced with bliss as he slammed into Nesta.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Down her throat, she loves it” Azriel groaned, and then Nesta was coming, a screech ripping from her throat as Azriel pulled out and worked his cock into his hand, come spurting onto her ass, her hips trembled violently.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cassian was coming not even a moment after, his cock knocking the back of Emerie’s throat cruelly as his cum poured down her throat and the hand on her thing pinch at the leather skin sending her into another blissful climax.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The air was thick with all their scents as they pulled away and took in the mess.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Voice hoarse from having her throat fucked Emerie crawled shakily up the bed and collapsed onto the pillow. Nesta and Cassian seemed to follow in suit, Cassian's head hitting the mastress and Nesta nuzzling into him one leg wrapped around his bare waist whilst the other rested on Azriel. The latter laid at the end of the bed on his back with one arm on his chest and the other gently rubbing comforting circles into Emerie’s calf. Emerie had one arm covering her face whilst the other found perch on Nesta’s bare ass.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For a while, they were quiet until-  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck off, Az!” Cassian barked as Azriel poked at Cassian’s still sensitive cock. The room became full of laughter as Cassian hugged Nesta closer in an attempt to protect himself. Nesta huffed but allowed it, one hand reaching to hold Emerie’s hand which rested on her ass.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What a night...” Cassian mumbled humourlessly.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Does this make us best friends?” Emerie murmured tiredly as they all floated into a deep sleep. She heard Cassian snort and Azriel mumbled something close to <em>‘Absolutely not’</em> before sleep overtook them all leaving the four passed out covered in sweat, the sheets completely ruined.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At least it had been a good night.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>